baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boldi
|image1 = Boldi_Scope_Cropped.png|caption1 = YOU F***ED UP BIG TIME, M8!|other_name(s) = Boldi Pizzajockey|species = CGI Modeled|gender = Male|job = Dank Meme/MLG Pro|affilation = Ping Pang, Willy (possibly)|threat_level = High|likes = Smoking Weed, Eating Pizza, Quickscoping/Noscoping n00bs and peasents.|dislikes = Someone trying to f*** with him, someone underestimating him|description = N/A|creator = Midi Robloxian (FanonGamer2020)}} Boldi is an MLG Noscoper version of Baldi. He appears in both Baldi's Basics and Birthday Bash. Appearance He appears to looks similar to Baldi, but appears to wear a green shirt with a ��️ button emoji, red pants, brown shoes, and wear a pair of MLG Shades. He also appears to have a Pingu, named Ping Pang, as a companion. Ping Pang resembles Pingu, but with a spiked haircut with red highlights, a light green beak, a light green outline around his stomach, red feet, wears MLG Shades, and has a MTN Dew logo on his stomach. Mechanics To activate Boldi, type the code "208217012965" into the You Can Think Pad. Once activated, the message "YOU F***ED UP BIG TIME, M8!" will appear, and Boldi will spawn in. You still have to avoid the original Baldi, though. As soon as Boldi spawns in he will appear in a random spot in the schoolhouse. He will be seen walking around, searching for the player with his pet Pingu. When Boldi is nearby, he will sometimes release his Pingu, Ping Pang to mess with the player. When Ping Pang is near the player, he will begin to annoy them by Noot Nooting, and continuously follow them, making the player a easy target to Boldi. Sometimes, Ping Pang will take the item that the player is currently holding in their Inventory, making it harder for the said player to defend themselves. They would them be taunted by Ping Pang While the player is being distracted by Ping Pang, Boldi will follow the player, but won't be visable as he will be a sneaky b@#$%^& and will either clip through the walls, enter into a random classroom, or teleport randomly. Once he's close enough to the player, he will teleport behind the player and noscope them, knocking them down and cutting their stamina to 0. A random remix of different Baldi tracks will play at a loud volume and the screen will begin to shake and flash random colors. You will be knocked down for 30 seconds, but shortly after getting up, he will attempt to noscope you again or knife you. If Boldi knifes you, you will be knocked down until Nurse Williams comes to heal you, but if she is unable to come heal you in time, you will be at the risk of Baldi, except after he catches you, Boldi will appear behind Baldi during the jumpscare, followed by the game over screen showing a random item not normally shown when the player dies. Quotes Boldi Ping Pang Gallery Boldi_Scope_Idle.png|Boldi, as he appears in-game. Boldi_Scope_Aim.png|Boldi, aiming at the player, about to noscope them. Boldi_Knife.png|Boldi, holding a knife, about to 'nife the player. Ping Pang.png|Ping Pang, Boldi's Pingu companion. Ping_Pang_Noot.png|Ping Pang, nooting at the player, annoying them. Ping_Pang_Talk.png|Ping Pang, talking to/taunting the player. Trivia * He first originated from the Baldi's Basics Fanon Discord as a MLG version of Baldi that likes to noscope people. * It's rumored that Willy might be Boldi's father, but it's unknown if he is. * He is based on the MLG Parody Montage videos * Originally, Boldi was going to wear a blue shirt with the words "Thug Life" on it, but it was later replaced. Category:Characters Category:Parrot2019 Quitaly unapproved